Recuerdos
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: Es la primera cara que ve al despertar. Siente sus manos aferrando la suya, y piensa que tal vez ya lo hayan hecho antes, esas mismas manos; pero su mente no logra evocar la memoria. ¿Quién es esa chica? "Maka", así la llama su cerebro. Él está seguro de que fingió traicionar a esa chica, también que se puso frente a una espada por ella. Sí pero, ¿quién es Maka? ¿Qué es para él?


**Notas previas:** ¡oh, miren, no es el capítulo 3 de FY! ¿saben algo? No me presionen. Este pequeño fic es en conmemoración a la semana SoMa en tumblr, que empieza hoy 7 de abril y termina el día 13 de abril.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

**Advertencia**: uso excesivo de la "y". También me pregunto, ¿qué demonios son los tiempos verbales? No sé que es la vida.

Para mi **catalina**, y también para mi hermana **mariana,** cómo las quiero.

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Dejen de restregármelo en la cara.

* * *

**Día 1**

**Recuerdos.**

**Por: Wandering Lilly.**

"**And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you."**

* * *

_Él la ve agachar la cara para que nadie pueda verla llorar. También la piensa muy estúpida como para creer que él no sabe que está llorando. Tiene los puños apretados cuando habla._

—_¿A qué te refieres? Los hombres son lo peor. Todos son un fraude-dice con un hilo de voz-. Pero… pensaba que debía intentar y creer…_

_Hace una pausa. Soul está tentado a correr y gritarle que no sea estúpida, que cómo puede creer siquiera que él podría abandonarla; pero se calla, por el bien de su misión, que ella parece haber olvidado, ¿y cómo no, si él se está comportando nada cool? "cuenta hasta tres, Soul" se dice a sí mismo._

—_No puedo creerlo—dice entre dientes, luego alza la cara y, con ojos cerrados para no permitir que las lágrimas escapen, pero fallando en el intento, ya que algunas logran correr por sus mejillas impunes, hasta ir a morir en el pavimento— ¡Todos ustedes deberían ir y morirse!_

_Él trata de no tomárselo personal. "Está enojada" se dice, "y tiene razón" se dice._

—_Ey, Soul—lo llama—… antes dijiste que las mujeres decimos cosas irrazonables, ¿verdad? —pregunta, luego toma aire para decir: —¿¡Hay algo razonable en un hombre que engaña!? ¡Idiota!_

_Decide entonces que es momento de poner en marcha su plan._

—_¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —Responde— Los chicos cool no engañan—y después convierte el brazo alrededor de Blair en una enorme guadaña lista para atacar, sonriendo esa sonrisa torcida suya y extendiendo su mano hacia ella—. ¡Maka!_

* * *

—_¿Qué ocurre, Maka? —le dice impaciente, convertido en guadaña— ¡Vuelve atrás y concéntrate en la defensa!_

—_Pero si lo hago, Soul, tú… _

_Ella no lo hace, la idiota. Y después él termina con una abertura del tamaño de su pecho y un tipo en su cabeza que sólo logra traerle pesadillas._

* * *

Son las dos primeras cosas que le vienen a la cabeza en cuanto la mira. Es la primera cara que ve al despertar. Siente sus manos aferrando la suya, y piensa que tal vez ya lo hayan hecho antes, esas mismas manos; pero su mente no logra evocar la memoria. ¿Quién es esa chica? "Maka", así la llama su cerebro. Él está seguro de que fingió traicionar a esa chica, también que se puso frente a una espada por ella. Sí pero, ¿quién es Maka? ¿Qué es para él?

—Maka. —la llama, y ella alza la cabeza rápidamente. En su cara hay ojeras y dos pequeñas líneas que seguramente son caminos de lágrimas.

—¿Soul? ¡Estás bien! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto, Soul; todo es mi culpa, soy una mal,a…

—¿Eres mi novia? —la interrumpe, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada.

—¡Q-qué cosas d-dices, Soul!

—Entonces, ¿por qué me puse entre una espada y tú? —inquiere el albino con desconcierto. Se lleva la mano a la cicatriz en su pecho y la ve a ella llevarse una mano a la boca, y ve sus ojos anegarse en lágrimas que salen sin permiso alguno— Ey, Maka. No llores. Llorar no es _cool_. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo malo? Esto no es para nada _cool._...

—¿N-no recuerdas?

* * *

Él tiene amnesia. Stein dice que puede ser temporal, pero también que puede ser duradera. Conserva algunas cosas, pedazos de recuerdos que juntos no completan ni la mitad de uno. ¿Cómo hace ella para vivir con eso? Él no lo sabe. La admira en secreto, se pregunta si la admiraba de esa manera cuando podía recordarla, si le parecía que el cabello de Maka recién levantada era la cosa más sexy del mundo y si podía perderse en su mirar verde olivo con la misma facilidad con que lo hace ahora.

Aún así, se muestra distante. Primero que nada, porque no es _cool _babear por una chica que apenas puede recordar y segundo, porque realmente, aunque lo haya hecho, ya no la conoce. A veces él se comporta como un idiota y ella lo golpea en la cabeza con un libro, después ella se disculpa y se aleja, cabizbaja. No sabe si pensar que es bipolar o si esto era una costumbre de su antiguo yo. Apenas se hablan en su departamento, ella pasa mucho más tiempo fuera del que cabría esperarse; él se pregunta si eso era usual en su antigua vida. Sus amigos, Death the Kid y Black*Star le dicen que no era así, que Maka y él prácticamente se pasaban encerrados en su departamento cuando no tenían misiones ni cosas que hacer.

Ese es otro punto, también puede recordarlos a todos ellos. A Black*Star, a su arma, Tsubaki; a las hermanas Thompson y al futuro señor de la muerte, a Kid. Sólo ella escapa su memoria. De Maka sólo tiene pedazos de recuerdos confusos y sin sentido. Recuerda bailar en una habitación que no logra emplazar en ninguna parte; recuerda un tipo lleno de piercings -Giriko, dice Black*Star que se llama- tratando de violarla, recuerda la ira que sintió y la vuelve a sentir cuando evoca el recuerdo; recuerda una chica con largo cabello blanco y ojos rojos diciéndole a un chico rubio que no es mejor que cualquier hombre, pero no logra entender nada.

* * *

Ya no van a misiones. No desde el día en que él salió de la enfermería y el loco de Stein les dijo que tenían que probar la resonancia de nuevo, debido a su… problema.

Él se convirtió en guadaña, con una facilidad que no recordaba tener cuando dejó la casa de sus padres. Apenas le tomó un respiro, quizás menos, y al hacerlo su cuerpo metálico se dirigió por inercia a las manos de su _meister_ –su cuerpo puede recordarla, piensa el albino, es simplemente su mente la que le ha borrado a la rubia del cerebro.

Ella extiende la mano hacia él con la misma o mayor naturalidad con que su cuerpo se acerca a ella como atraído magnéticamente, pero cuando se tocan…

Maka terminó con las manos quemadas. Para él, fue el torso. Las quemaduras se añadieron a la enorme cicatriz.

Ella no volvió a hablarle en una semana después del incidente. Le dijo que no era su culpa y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero vio el dolor en sus ojos y se culpó a sí mismo por hacer sufrir a esa chica que sólo se esforzaba por no ser una carga para él.

Él entrena solo, junto con la otra Guadaña Mortal, su padre. El pelirrojo lo mira con algo que no encaja con su imagen en sus recuerdos: lástima. La lástima no es _cool_. No para él, por lo que cuando entrenan, no tiene piedad. Se concentra en ser mejor, más rápido, más hiriente; pero la lástima sigue allí, y con el tiempo comienza a preguntarse si la lástima está dirigida para con él o para con su hija.

Nunca se entera que la lástima la siente por ambos.

* * *

Sus padres lo visitan un día.

Con ellos viene su hermano, con una sonrisa más amable de las que recuerda (sarcásticas y burlonas, sí, pero llenas de cariño todas ellas), y se hospedan en su casa.

Ellos alaban a Maka por su valentía y por cuidar de su pequeño, pero él ve detrás de todo eso: él los ve a los ojos, ve el menosprecio en sus miradas. Nunca habían estado de acuerdo en que viviera sólo con una chica, pero al conocer a Maka, él ve los "qué poca cosa" y los "¡ni siquiera es de familia noble!" pugnando por salir de sus labios. No obstante, nada escapa; ni la más mínima de las palabras. Con excepción de unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos por parte de su padre que Maka no termina de entender y por tanto no les da la menor de las importancias.

Ellos lo abordan un día, en privado, para hablarle de lo vital que es que se consiga una compañera adecuada si quiere mantener su permiso para seguir asistiendo al Shibusen. ¿Su respuesta? Él llama a Maka a la habitación; una vez con ella allí, la defiende a capa y espada, como si pudiera recordarla y como si no sólo creyera esas cualidades que les echa en cara a sus padres pero que no está seguro que la rubia posea –ya no la conoce lo suficiente. Y por una mitad de segundo, ella lo mira como la Maka de sus recuerdos: como si estuviera viendo al Soul antes del accidente y no al Soul después del accidente, al que no puede recordarla.

Cuando ellos se van y ella le pregunta si ha recobrado la memoria con una esperanza que no tiene la cara para derrumbar, él dice que sí, ella exclama "¡resonancia de almas!". El choque eléctrico que acarrea la fuerza del rechazo la acerca a la puerta de su cuarto, al que se retira entre lágrimas que no se molesta en ocultar más.

* * *

Una chica lo invita a salir un día. Es bonita y tiene una voz chillona que puede ignorar y dejarla hablar y hablar si se concentra un poco; le dice que sí porque realmente no tiene nada más qué hacer. A Maka ya la mira tan poco que es como si no viviera en su casa, y eso es exactamente lo que le dice a una vocecita molesta en su cabeza que se esfuerza en hacerlo sentir culpable. Él piensa que ha escuchado esa vocecita antes, pero no puede explicarse dónde y supone que tal vez ese es otro de los recuerdos que Maka ha bloqueado.

Sorpresivamente, la rubia se encuentra en el departamento cuando él va de salida. Le pregunta a dónde va mientras lee un libro en la sala, con los pies apoyados en la orilla de la mesita del café. Cuando él le responde que va a una cita, ella alza el rostro para verlo. Lo hace por unos segundos, observándolo cuidadosamente, buscando algo que él no tiene idea qué cosa puede ser y luego vuelve la mirada al libro, dirigiéndole un simple "que te vaya bien". Él pretende que no vio esa pizca de dolor y traición en su mirada, porque de cualquier modo, no puede entenderlas. Deja la casa en un silencio incómodo y se sube a la motocicleta con un temblor en las manos que no termina de agradarle.

* * *

Se desmaya en la cena con la chica.

Está parándose para ir al baño, la cita está yendo como toda cita _cool_ debería ir. Se excusa y al dar el primer paso es atacado por un terrible mareo; ¿después? Se desmaya. ¡Sí, se desmaya! ¡Como una maldita chica, por el amor de todo lo que es _cool_!

Antes de sumergirse en la negra inconsciencia, un pensamiento atrapa su mente: la idea de que, con su memoria, también se ha ido toda su actitud _cool_.

Él se despierta esperando ver a Maka tomando su mano como la última vez que cayó inconsciente, pero en su lugar está la chica que llevó a cenar, taladrando su cabeza con su voz chillona y sus preguntas incoherentes. ¿A quién le importa si ella ha estado con él cuando se sintió mal? No es que haya ayudado mucho. ¡Ni siquiera le ha tomado la mano! Mucho menos le ha visto con esa mirada de preocupación y dulzura que sólo Maka le había dirigido cuando despertó…

Maka, allí va pensando en ella otra vez. Lleva a la muchacha a su casa, argumentando que se siente bien y que la llamará luego –cosa que no hará pero, bueno, no es _cool_ hacer llorar a las chicas.

Vuelve a casa con la intención de decirle a Maka que puede recordar el accidente: que en su cabeza está perfectamente acomodado nuevamente el recuerdo de ellos peleando contra la bruja esa de las anguilas que daba miedo, que recuerda haberla vencido a duras penas porque las putas anguilas eran eléctricas, que recuerda lo cansada que estaba ella cuando terminó la pelea y cómo cayó inconsciente en medio del aire en el que se encontraban suspendidos, él en su forma de arma, resonando con ella para invocar las alas de su alma. Su inconsciencia terminó con su resonancia y se precipitaron al suelo, y recuerda claramente convertirse de nuevo en humano porque él es el arma y su deber es proteger a su técnico, pero al caer se golpeó la cabeza y fue ese golpe el que le provocó su persistente pero ahora un poco menos asfixiante amnesia.

Ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad.

En cuanto llega, ella le dice que necesita hablar con él. Soul se sienta en el sofá frente a ella, viéndola con una sonrisa muy satisfecha.

—Soul… yo… he intentado todo, quiero entender y tratar de ayudarte a recordar pero, es muy difícil, Soul. Y ya es muy tarde y estaba muy preocupada, pero veo que vienes muy feliz y no quiero opacar tu felicidad. Ni siquiera puedes seguirte entrenando como Guadaña Mortal por mi culpa, por eso voy a terminar nuestro equipo ahora. Tienes libertad para encontrar un técnico con el que tu alma sea compatible, por mi no habrá reclamos. Espero que seas muy feliz.

Él quiere gritarle que se quede, que no es su culpa, que es todo culpa de su inútil cerebro poco _cool_, que recordó algo más; no obstante, en su garganta se forma un nudo que le impide decir nada. Maka se retira a su cuarto y al día siguiente, cuando se despierta, es como si ella nunca hubiera estado.

Lo más triste es que ni siquiera tiene recuerdos suficientes para consolarse con la idea de que realmente estuvo allí alguna vez.

* * *

Soporta todo un mes antes de que el silencio de su departamento lo vuelva loco.

Un día, harto de todo, se sube a la motocicleta y ronda la ciudad por varias horas, pero no logra sosegar su alma ni (qué poco _cool_) consolar su corazón, por lo que gradualmente acelera la velocidad en su motocicleta.

Entra por un par de callejones que nunca había visitado y se encuentra con carreras clandestinas de motos.

—¿Les sobra un espacio? —pregunta, diciéndose a sí mismo que ya nada tiene que perder.

Lo aceptan entre los competidores y, esa noche, realmente logra deshacerse de sus sombríos pensamientos.

* * *

Vuelve a las carreras de motos por un par de meses. Es el corredor más famoso, nunca pierde una carrera. Pero ganar está perdiendo su brillo, y la velocidad a la que su Harley corre le parece lenta, a pesar de que el mismísimo Dios de la Muerte lo mira con extensa preocupación a través del espejo en su habitación privada.

Una noche se atreve a rebasar incluso su límite de velocidad. Él no puede verse, pero si se parara al lado del camino y se viera a sí mismo correr, vería un manchón color naranja apenas distinguible rebasando a todos los otros corredores, comparable sólo a un relámpago de un color muy vivo. Él no sabe que ella lo está viendo, porque de saberlo disminuiría la velocidad.

O tal vez la aumentaría.

Pero la rapidez es un arma de doble filo. Justo como él luce como un manchón para los espectadores, el resto del mundo luce como un manchón para él. Es por eso que no logra ver el camión de carga que viene desde el boulevard por el que va a pasar hasta que es muy tarde. Hasta que el camión los ha enviado a él y a su preciosa motocicleta en dirección contraria con un estruendo digno de una película de acción.

—Soy… tan poco _cool_—murmura antes de perder la conciencia

* * *

Ésta vez, cuando despierta, tiene la suerte de ver cumplidos sus deseos: es la cara de su meis… de Maka lo primero que ve al despertar, los mismos ojos preocupados y dulces, las mismas manos apretando la suya con fuerza, la misma…

Entonces lo recuerda. Puede recordarlo _todo_. Recuerda la primera vez que la vio en esa sala de piano desierta, después de un montón de chicas _meister_ de cabeza hueca y otro tanto de chicos muy poco cool; recuerda bailar con ella en la _Black Room _la primera vez que utilizaron la Sangre Negra como un aliado y no como una amenaza; recuerda la primera vez que la llamó "ángel" en modo de burla; recuerda porqué Giriko pudo siquiera acercarse a ella; todo.

Y, más importante: recuerda por qué se puso entre ella y una espada: porque la ama. Porque está tan estúpidamente enamorado de esa chica simple con pocos o ningún atributo y un temperamento tan deplorable como el estado que tiene su departamento sin ella. Porque ama cada uno de sus cabellos color rubio cenizo y ama la manera en que le sonríe después de una batalla especialmente dura.

—Maka. —la llama, y cuando ella voltea a verlo él le jala de la mano que tiene entre las suyas y la tumba sobre él, abrazándole tan fuerte que probablemente la está asfixiando, pero no le importa, necesita sentirla cerca, muy cerca, y desquitar todos esos meses que estuvo lejos de ella por culpa de su estúpido, inútil y nada _cool_ cerebro.

Sin saberlo, fuerza la resonancia de almas, logrando hacerle saber de su mejoría sin decir una palabra. Ella se aferra a su pecho y se pone a llorar como una niña pequeña; él nunca lo admitirá, pero también se le escapan unas cuantas lágrimas en el calor del momento.

—¿Volverás a ser la _meister _de la guadaña más _cool_, Maka? —le pide esa tarde. Ella no le responde. No verbalmente al menos, su alma lo hace por ella.

Esa tarde, mientras sus almas están tan unidas como dos almas pueden estarlo, Soul deja que Maka se entere de otra cosa. Una cosa que no había planeado aún decirle, pero supone que ya iba siendo tiempo, y está a punto de hablarle de ello cuando en la habitación irrumpen el resto de sus amigos, encontrando la sorpresa de un Soul despierto y no el vegetal que esperaban encontrar. Él decide entonces que ya habrá tiempo para hablar, y que esta vez no importa esperar porque aunque vuelva a quedarse inconsciente por la noche, su inconsciencia será sueño y al despertar ella estará allí para despertarlo, brillante bajo el sol de la mañana, justo como la recuerda.

* * *

**notas finales:** lo único que no planeé fue el final, pero en realidad me siento satisfecha con este fic, de todo a todo. Espero que no haya quedado muy OOC y que les haya complacido, ¡viva la semana SoMa!

Ahora son las cuatro de la mañana y yo muero de sueño, buenas noches. Espero sus reviews con su opinión.


End file.
